(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a curved display device and a manufacturing method of the curved display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device, in which an interval between display units is maintained to be substantially constant through a height of a stepped region of a color filter that varies by a stress thereon.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat display, typically includes two display units on which an electric field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, is formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the electric field generating electrode, determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and displays an image by controlling polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display may be used as a display device of a television receiver, which has a substantially large sized screen. When the size of the liquid crystal display is substantially large, a difference in the visual field increases when a viewer views a center portion of the screen and when the viewer views both left and right ends of the screen.
To compensate for such difference in the visual field, a display device may have a curved shape by bending the display device to be in a concave shape or a convex shape. The display device may be provided in a portrait type having a vertical length longer than a horizontal length and bent in a vertical direction based on the viewer, and may be provided in a landscape type having a vertical length shorter than a horizontal length and bent in a horizontal direction, based on the viewer.
However, in such a liquid crystal display having a curved shape by bending the liquid crystal display, a shear stress is applied to a substrate positioned to be inward of a curved surface between two substrates. Accordingly, an interval between the two substrate may not be substantially constantly maintained.